National data on the incidence and prevalence of communicative disorders are scarce. An investigation of the feasibility for gathering such data has been undertaken. One plan is to conduct a survey of both providers and cases. This approach will permit us to also gather data on the cost of the problem, type of services needed, amount of services needed, etc. This project has been terminated.